gfaqsvitaboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Media Create
"Japan's numbers are meaningless to the performance of the system worldwide." - ''a Sailor Goon classic A Japanese Firm that tracks sales of video games and systems in Japan. Although this data is not 100% accurate, it's accurate enough to be considered a reliable source and is rarely more than 10% off the data of different trackers, such as Famitsu. It's considered to be the most important tracker for video games in Japan. Every Wednesday, Media Create (hereafter referred to as "MC") data from the previous week is released, which users translate to English and post in every relevant gaming site, including the Vita board on GameFAQs. This data usually contains the Top 20 games sold, including their sales during that week, their total sales and their percentile change from the week before, as well as all systems of the generation with their sales that week, lifetime sales, sales in this year up to now and sales this week last year. Since those MC topics present the Vita's awful sales in an indisputable manner black-on-white on a weekly basis, it is obviously a big thorn in the sides of every Vita fanboy. As a result, they are home to most of the trolling, fantrolling, corporate spinning, flaming and fighting observed on the Vita board and more often than not end with a moderator locking the topic as it derails into hundreds of posts of mud-slinging, name-calling all kinds of hilarious fights. Accuracy and Reliability MC and Famitsu figures can be used as a reliable source. Even Nintendo used MC figures in their presentations. Nevertheless, Vita fanboys still try to discredit those evil numbers that hurt their feelings so much. They are sometimes seen claiming that the numbers have to be wrong because there is no way that a game or system didn't sell as they have made it up in their fantasies. At other times, they make up unsourced claims that are supposed to explain why MC data is incorrect this week, usually involving preorders and how MC apparently didn't track those. At other times, trolls source their claims with VGChartz' fabricated numbers and then get angry when they are laughed at by the regulars, complaining about how MC numbers are good but their Chartz numbers aren't. Another favorite is that the Vita has "supply shortages", which explains how its sales go down the crapper again after a sales spike (hence the word "spike"). However, these apparent supply shortages are never resolved and a few weeks later, people have either forgotten about it or call out the fanboys that came up with it, who usually hide in shame until the dust has settled. At other times, fantrolls try to pull a "Japan doesn't matter!" spin and complain about how everybody obsesses over MC number while it's just one country in the world. According to their logic, the Vita is doing a lot better everywhere else and the reason why only MC data is posted is because it's an evil conspiracy to make the Vita look bad. The truth is that only Japanese sales data is available weekly and so elaborate. Outside of Japan, the most useful tracker is NPD, which tracks sales for NA, but just monthly and with numbers only coming vaguely through leaks from the industry (such as the famous "Vita < 17k"). Even then, the Vita's performance outside of Japan is even worse, much to the chagrin of the fanboys who believed that the Vita was selling much better there. Posting Style and Reception The MC topics used to be posted by Kitt Thrust. The topic title begins with "Media Create Week XX", where XX is the week of the year, followed by a quote from a movie, song or other work of popular culture. People could even request quotes and Kitt kept a list list of these requests. A few years later, Kitt stopped and Yoko took over. Instead of quotes, there now is a headline-style title that features words related to the three or four best selling games that week. The opening post features the time span the topic covers, followed by the software Top 20, the hardware listing and a link to the data on 4gamer.net. Despite how neutral these opening posts are and the fact that Kitt is very neutral while Yoko doesn't post anything past the opening, there are sometimes accusations of trolling from the fanboys side. They claim that Kitt and Yoko use these numbers to upset them and hurt their precious feelings. This even went to the attention of the moderators and escalated when one demented mod called Xboxlover2 started deleting those MC topics. As a result, numerous copies of the MC data showed up in different topics and users acted like it was some kind of illegal good now. Later that day, Xboxlover2 released a two-post statement where he tried to explain his behavior. Unfortunately, it didn't even begin to make any sense and even to this day do regulars laugh about this fantastic demonstration of moderator incompetence. Mathemagics and other Hijinks As MC is all about numbers and fanboys are generally bad with anything that requires a tiny bit of intelligence, this is generally a bad fit and results in hilarious errors. Although jaw-dropping math failures have been displayed by many users, one particular pony is renown for being especially bad with numbers: Sailor Goon is infamous for his "Mathemagics", a term that is used to describe this fandrone's signature (ab)use of mathematics. No sane human being could possibly be this bad at math, so the other users assumed that he was using some kind of different, "magic" math, according to which all his weird equations and figures made sense. Goon used to be a regular in MC topics for many years and partook in those fights a lot, resulting in many opportunities to ridicule himself with his Mathemagics. Other common occurrences in Media Create topics are ServantOfErieos' over the top corporate spins where he will usually over-exaggerate an irrelevant sales figure, or make up a ridiculous metric that he uses to show how "the PS Family won". Further classics are hustlin_pimpste's crazy meltdowns, MarkThePhoenix' drone attacks and the laughable drivel from numerous C-Tier trolls such as ProdigalAces, FKRW4Life, Eh-Red and Raidens_Revenge. Sometimes, an old fantroll that has burned down many months or years ago such as Matelite, LuminescentRule, SSJ4CHRIS, JP_Sartre, Natureboy99 or kewldude475 will show up just to get cheerfully beaten into submission by the regulars. Memorable quotes Week 51 2011 - Vita's second week ''"Oh my, it sold 70+k units even though it was competing with 2 Mario games? Yeah, Vita will have sold more than the 3DS after it dies." - Linetrix showcasing his great delusions "I want to see the look on the faces of the fanboys who said the vita would dominate" - Ravenius_sors "So... even tho 3DS launched with no games (in some opinions) and they claimed Vita would destroy it, it looks like Vita has dropped off a cliff. And in a holiday period too, when increases in sales are meant to happen." - squatch22 "Also, the other problem: PSP: 101,121 Vita: 72,479 PSP THRASHED Vita. Forget 3DS. PSP beat it. Just to compare. here is 3DS vs DS on 3DS's second week: DS: 17.096 3DS: 209.623" - Nnamz is dropping some reality on all the delusional ponies Week 1 2012 "That list is why I'm happy as hell to live in the West. Holy crap with an emphasis on crap." - CapnStanky, an old C-Tier troll, demonstrates his awful tastes in video games Week 2, 2012 "Based on that awful top 20, the problem with the Vita in Japan is that it doesn't have enough awful games for it." - CapnStanky "What? The launch lineup was already full of awful games." - Kino "How did it go from "this has the best launch titles ever!!!!!111" to "it has awful games ; ; was it perhaps... nah I wont say it again..." - Shadowfxd2 Week 3, 2012 - Sailor Goon explains how the 3DS bombed "Vita bomba : (" - TheSocksForWok "^ so did the 3DS" - Sailor Goon "The 3DS bombed? Um, it only has the most number of games in the top 20. Plus it's outselling the Vita 5:1." - PillyChickle shooling Sailor Goon "This is what sony kids actually think lol" - TheSocksForWok on Sailor Goon "He was probably referring to how the 3DS sold at launch, not now." KazersFury giving Sailor Goon the benefit of the doubt "No, I was referring to the fact that Socks was trolling again saying Vita bombed, and yet conveniently failed to acknowledge the fact that the 3DS sales are dropping fast as well." - [[Sailor Goon|'Sailor Goon']] resolving all doubt that he is not right in the head "Seriously? You can't tell the difference between 80,000 units in a week and 15,000 units? One is a decent number on an off week and the other is "board members jumping out of windows" in a bad week." - Cthulhuforpres confronts Sailor Goon with facts "Oh please. The sales are dropping for everything." - Sailor Goon is oblivious to basic economical principles such as the working of supply and demand "Damage control, reassurance, and ignorance....all in one post? How can this be? Oh right, it's a Sailor Goon post...." - trevor1430 "It is definitely damage control. The very definition..." - Compass "Do I seriously see someone saying the 3DS bombed? The same 3DS that has outsold everything combined? ??? ROFL" - Ravenius_sors "Oh how nintendrones forget... 3DS pre-price drop sales figures" - kyomagi reassuring himself "Oh how Nintendo fans dont forget that those sales figures are from the end of JULY, 5 months after launch...-" squatch22 disassembling kyomagi's poor deflection "Oh how Nintendo fans forget that the 3DS sold more in 9 days than the Vita has in 5 weeks... oh wait" - PillyChickle presents another take on kyomagi's awful post "You realize this was when the price cut was announced right? No one was buying because they were waiting for the price to drop. The 3DS sold 196,077 units the week after that. Is the Vita getting a price cut? I don't think so." - Black_Arch exposing Kyomagi's laughable spin Week 6, 2012 - Japan doesn't matter! "Who cares how it sells in Japan, only games they care about in Japan are dating sims." - zepfya "How do we know that? There's no data anywhere it's entirely possible vita sold more in DD then retail" - SpiritoftheBat "If it isn't going to do well in Japan then chances are it won't do well in other regions. Just stating facts here." - PillyChickle "You clearly have no clue what you're talking about, but seeing your posting history, I'm not really surprised." - Sailor Goon "Damn, it looks like the Vita might just be a western handheld, which is fine by me." - SenorLovecraft "There's going to be such a uproar when US/EU get these same sales... I can't wait to see how SDF spins low US/EU sales!" - Shadowfxd2 "I already predicted that. They'll say "Nobody ever expected Vita to do well outside of Japan. Just look at the PSP! The home court is where all the sales will come from." The fact it's still doing terrible in Japan won't faze them. "It just needs . *Then* it will be a success." They'll ride this one for years. Feel free to quote me on any of this. I have like a 100% accuracy ratio for fanboy behavior prediction. I've studied them in their natural habitat for years after all." - Compass "You forgot the "wait for COD/Bioshock/whatevervaporware"" - xfactor "That's what he meant by "savior game"" - Shadowfxd2 "Japan's numbers are meaningless to the performance of the system worldwide. The PS3 and 360 are still floundering in Japan." - Sailor Goon "The only thing putting Nintendo ahead in terms of sales are the casuals." - LuminescentRule "This. Hardcore gaming has no place on 3DS." - MAXimUMakarOFF "LOL.." - Kitt Thrust Week 7, 2012 - Japan still doesn't matter! "People outside of Japan care about Japan?" - DrkangelBTC "Forget Japan sales. Europe and US will beat 3DS. Japan don't have the power and they can't stand HD." - zak234 "PS vita will get insane sales, once well known Japanese games are released, such as Monster Hunter, Final Fantasy, etc are released EXCLUSIVELY for the Vita." - Kirbyman123 "I really can't wait for the worldwide sales figures to be released. Then we can all post them and laugh at the Nintendrones." - Sailor Goon "I'll repeat myself as to why Japanese sales dont matter ,,, I am telling you, the ps vita launch is geared toward the western launch" - kyomagi Week 8, 2012 - Sailor Goon is on a roll "Breaking news! Trolls still cling to low japanese sales dispite them not mattering." - kyomagi "Ah I see the little Nintendo fanboys are still grasping at Japan's sales. Still grasping for those little straws eh? Lets just keep ignoring that the Vita's sales are only about 140,000 less than what the 3DS launched at. No, lets keep ignoring all the positive sales figures in the rest of the world, and lets keep clinging to that little 14% of the gaming market in Japan!" - Sailor Goon 'demonstrates his legendary launch alignment mathemagics ''"...Seriously, what numbers are you using?" - '''steve9842005 "The numbers that are publically posted everywhere. The 3DS sold approximately 1.3 million in the same time frame as the Vita has sold 1.1 million." - 'Sailor Goon' "the 3DS sold around 1.6 million in the same time frame not including Australia or the other regions figured into the Vita's sales figures." - Kitt Thrust "''BOTH the 3DS and PSP failed hard there until games came out that catered to their tastes. The PS3 and XBox 360 are failing there as we speak ... ''The Vita's launch is a success, no matter how much you want to keep spouting out numbers in some childish competition of who has the bigger number." - Sailor Goon *And since when is Hot Shots a japanese oriented game? Ace, if you're just going to spout your usual moronic garbage, just leave.- Sailor Goon "Japan doesnt even celebrate Christmas lol" - Sailor Goon "The fact that they simply might come together with family really doesnt mean they celebrate Christmas." - 'Sailor Goon' "I see Ace STILL doesnt get the numbers thing. 600,000 + 400,000 + additional Japanese sales = 1.1 million. Seriously, is it that friggin hard to understand?" - Sailor Goon Week 9, 2012 - Sharp Drops "Maybe we should pick apart how 3DS hardware sales have dropped about 70% in the last two weeks? Nah, better just ignore that small detail and continue trolling on the Vita right?" - Sailor Goon "Because going from 94.667 to 70.744 is a 70% drop, right? LMAO! We already knew that your math is garbage, but seriously, dude?"- Megaman Omega "A Western focused system sells poorly in the East? woah" - 'SenorLovecraft' Week 15, 2012 - ChojinX explains why the 3DS sells "You know that Nintendo crap sells well because people buy them 2 or 3 at a time because their kids and grandkids want one ?" - ChojinX "I see that pulling stuff out of your ass hasn't gone out of style on this board." - AceAndJunpei "looks like we have a new contender for goon/sailor/bat lvls of fanboyism" - 'Sketch722002' "The image was hilarious, though. Obviously 100% fiction but still HILARIOUS. I can just see a grandmother going to the store bying a Box full of 3DS in the way she would buy Eggs. Checking out with a tab of a couple grand XD" - RisenTerran "lool, this is a new one. Sony fanboys continue to amaze." - Compass Week 16, 2012 - The next gen race is heating up "The next gen race heats up between the Nintendo Wii and Playstation Vita." - AbysmalTrinity "3DS: 84760 Vita:: 8206.0 Actually pretty close. (Hm?)" - serenade_beta 'doing a mathemagic parody Week 17, 2012 - Dog Sales ''"1) Vita is selling at a nice clip (better than Wii and 360). Which means its going to get games." - '''Natureboy99 "2) PSP has more games in the top 20 than any other platform. This is indicitive of what Vita will look like in its golden years (actually I think Vita will be more successful)." - Natureboy99 "Not sure if serious.." - PillyChickle "He is a Sony fanboy, of course he is serious. Makes it even funnier honestly." - StrikeNinja24 "Yep. This is the part that got me: "Vita is selling at a nice clip" lol. 100% serious." - Compass "Lmao PSP outselling 3DS" - Spetsnaz420 "Uhhh?" - Tzuba12 "Every Sony sale counts as five sales. It's like dog years." - McMarbles Week 18, 2012 "I'm actually happy to see Vitas steady 10K per week. Its solid. You can't expect the high end device to outsell the low end which is $100 cheaper." - Natureboy99 "Look, I love my Vita.. it's a great system. The meltdown this week is hysterical though." - Kitt Thrust "Wii outsold PS3 and 360 but we all know Wii is a failure. 3DS is bound to do the same. Vita is only 6 months but its games are 2 years ahead already. Wii started great, halfway they just gave up wth? lol 3DS is looking like to do the same haha." - jairusmonillas Week 31, 2012 "Vita= 800K 3DS XL= 250K ONLY Vita is destroying the 3DS." - Elite_Japanese "Goon has offspring!" - StrikeNinja24 "The world silently weeps." - Madaggar "Atleast its outselling PS2. Thats a win in Sony's books." - Nemerlight Week 35, 2012 "Anyways, its cute how obsessed they are with me. It's like they have little crushes on me." ''- 'Sailor Goon' ''"I do. Won't front." - Compass "As do I, I actually have a shrine in my closet set up for him." - Tengu_spam "We all do. Clearly;)" - AceAndJunpei "Anybody with a brain knows a western game doesn't stand a chance in Japan on any system." - Nnamz "This is patently false." - AceAndJunpei "No Western game has ever been successful in Japan? lol. Okay, Nnamz." - Compass Week 39, 2012 "Vita is now officially doing worse than Dreamcast." - Kitt Thrust "Sony couldn't market a cure for cancer" - Razors_Edge1991 Week 40, 2012 - Hardware don't matter! "PS family wins as usual." - LuminescentRule "he broke :(" - EvilSock1990 "How many PS games do you see in the top 20 compared to the other families? That's right..." - LuminescentRule "And where will they be next week, while the 3DS regulars remain there :)" - squatch22 "Replaced by new games, which means more games for PS fans to enjoy." - LuminescentRule "Thanks for proving his point." - Catcher_Freeman "He just shot himself in the foot..........." - pikachupwnage "Poor Lume I '''almost '''feel sorry for him. The massive dichotomy in his perspective in this contradicts his previous views." - Lord_Vishana "Lumes, every time you post, I cringe at the thought that I own a Vita as you come across as the worst type of Sony shill" - hustlin_pimpste "LMAO @ Lume's pathetic damage control. And people wonder why it's widely known that Sony fanboys are the absolute worst thing that's happened to gaming since the crash in the 80's." - AceAndJunpei "I am utterly convinced Lume is actually Jack Tretton. Can't spin for crap, can't speak to the public for crap, crap at everything." - LoveLightning "Wow, Luminescent is still going at it? Needs a big dose of Vitassurance these days, huh?" - serenade_beta "What I can't figure out is how Hot Shots Golf sold in Japan on launch week...Sailor Goon assured us no one in Japan likes Minna No Golf." - AceAndJunpei "DemonDog at least tries a little bit harder than Lumi. All that Lumi is doing is being a pretentious ass and spinning numbers to annoy people." - MetalKirbyPlush "still don't matter, both are really worthless posters." - Sagadego "It's like comparing a turd to a turd with a bit of salt and pepper on it." - Megaman Omega Week 41, 2012 - Numbers don't matter! "Hey Lume... NINTENDO FAMILY WINS, BABEH!!!!!!!!!!!!" - KirbyIsAwesome "Still waiting for that sad fanboy to show up and defend his favourite company again. Which facts will he spin now?" - NathanisDrake "I see 10 games on each side so no :)" - LuminescentRule "Ah, but if it's a tie in games, that means we have to base it on hardware, and a Nintendo game has the first spot In both of these cases Sony lose." - 360pages "Why does hardware to us?" - LuminescentRule "LMAO @ Lume's pathetic spin. What a sad sack." - AceAndJunpei "And? PS family has more games to play since the systems are region-free and since games are what matters... Play your numbers, I'll play games :)" - LuminescentRule "Weren't you using numbers before anyone here Lum, why are you backpedaling?" - 360pages "Wow he's really running out of ammo isn't he. (sorry for quoting him through you, he's on my ignore list)" - blundermine "I don't get LuminescentRule. So if Nintendo scores the first 10 places, and then Sony the following 10 places... is it a tie? And then he says "lol who cares about numbers" in this '''sales thread'."'' - r_m_8_8 "Man, I must admit that I will no longer feel bad if the Vita fails just because of this guy. I am desperate to know how he'll spin the news when the Vita stops production." - ' Ambassador_Kong' "Do you care about sales numbers? If so, why?" - LuminescentRule' "If you don't care about sales numbers... maybe you should stop posting in the weekly thread that's about SALES NUMBERS." - nariusseldon " So now Sony is losing again, numbers dont matter again? Never change Sony fanboys. lol" - squatch22 "The funniest - and saddest part - is I can actually see your little gang pm'ing each other to "co-ordinate" your attacks." - hustlin_pimpste "lol. Now thats delusional. Or paranoid." - squatch22 Week 45, 2012 - Animal Crossing: New Leaf releases "Guys, the Vita is being '''outsold 46 to 1' against the 3DS. I think we should give a moment of silence. Goodbye Vita, you have no place in this market, unfortunately."'' - DiligentTree "IB4 someone blames the wii u! Holy crap, AC outsold EVERYTHING else on that list last week...." - kyomagi "Next week 3DS XL is going to pass the Vita in LTD totals." - blundermine "12 Nintendo family games vs. 15 PS family games. I took the liberty of removing apps like art academy and style savvy. Those aren't really games." - LuminescentRule "LOL, Style Savvy is most definitely a game." - Kitt Thrust "Haha, c'mon man, it's over. I remember you getting so desperate in these earlier threads that you just bailed out in the end." - DiligentTree "The Vitanic is well and truly sinking now. Hard to see how anyone could defend those numbers...wow." -'' '''AceAndJunpei' "Isn't this lower than 3DS did just the week before price drop?" - squatch22 "I guess Lume is broken now, he needs to outright lie to make sony look better." - 360pages "I like how even Lume's "playstation family" spin doesn't work until he arbitrarily culls the Nintendo list." - L0L_FAQ Week 46, 2012 - Unprofitable for three years "If the 3ds number didnt exist how would you feel about vita sales? It just seems like a lot of you are judging vitas success against 3ds, instead of based on its own merits. May I remind you that Wii outsold ps3 for years but in terms of games ps3 completely trashed the wii. If vita makes a profit for sony and developers, its a success." - Natureboy99 "It's selling at a worse pace than the Dreamcast. It's selling abysmal/terrible/horrible no matter how you look at it." -'' '''ylvis' "Is vita profitable? Thats really the only metric that matters. Also its pretty obvious that vita is going to sell a lot on black friday in NA." - Natureboy99 "No. It is not profitable. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/306215/sony-wants-ps-vita-profit-within-three-years/ " - ohnooooo "So these arguments are pointless for two more years." - Natureboy99 "No, Sony Goals just suck, the 3DS is already making money, and your the person who usually says that the 3DS is inferior to the Vita all the time, just because the Vita isn't doing well doesn't mean we can't compare the two." - 360pages "lol, Naturefanboy. There isn't even anything to be said at this point." - Compass Week 49, 2012 - Sprinting since 1889 "Slow down, Nintendo! It's a marathon, not a sprint!" - derekfishbowl "Nintendo IS doomed because they are treating the console wars like a sprint rather than a marathon. Nintendo: Sprinting since 1889." - PennywiseJim "I remember when their Hanafuda cards were outsold by the Sony Walkman in the 1980s...it was terrible." - 'AceAndJunpei' "And yes, PS consoles are beasts when it comes to sales and longevity." - LuminescentRule "They were 10 years ago. Now we have the PS3 (last place), PSP (last place), and Vita (last place)." - Starwars4J "Has the PS3 stopped selling or is selling poorly?" - LuminescentRule "So last place but not discontinued is the new metric for "beastly" eh? I see, I see." - Starwars4J "LMAO! Lume=owned as usual." - AceAndJunpei "Lume, if you don't already work for Fox News, they should hire you. You'd be a perfect fit there." - Lord_Vishana "And the PSP isn't a Sony console so why would I make that claim?" - LuminescentRule "........What the hell did i just read? That is Demondog-levels of insanity..." - Rurouni720 Week 50, 2012 - Off Topic Sales "A thought has occured to me; if Vita games continue to not break the top 20, could Media Create become legitamately off topic? This is not the first week that a Vita game doesn't make the list; I can see something like this happening...." - lunchEATSyou "Please don't remind me. The Xboxlover2 incident was one of the most ludicrous things in Gamefaqs history." - Lord_Vishana "What are you talking about. That incident was so memorable. The sheer idiocy of the entire thing, so embarrassing to Gamefaqs and himself, and his even more pathetic method of ending the incident. There is rarely an incident that spells "pathetic" than that." - serenade_beta "What is this xboxlover2 incident? I'm just curious here..." - thenoobdestroye "a mod snapped and went on a sales topic deleting spree." - EvilSock1990 "Then he also went full on rage mode and decided to delete EVERY SINGLE TOPIC Kitt made. Kitt made a topic about how he really liked the Vita, and it was deleted almost instantly. It was extremely pathetic." - KirbyIsAwesome "Didnt he also try to delete other topics, and then tried to explain himself? I remember his reasoning getting ripped apart." - StrikeNinja24 Yeah. He made a topic "explaining" his reasoning, and he was shot down in every post. Then he even locked his own topic XD Shortly after that was when he made his Media Create banning topic and stickied it. - KirbyIsAwesome Week 2, 2013 - Xenophobe Chronicles "Can l slap you in the butt kitt?" - ManjiMidou "O_o what?? lol" - Kitt Thrust "Seeing as l need your consent to flick you in the ass, l thought l needed your consent for slapping it as well." - ManjiMidou "Hahahahahahaha Wii U bomb." - CapnStanky "Literally all he ever posts on this board." - pikachupwnage "Maybe he is a bot." - PennywiseJim "Hay Japan, Y U no like Vita?" - stargazer64 "Japan doesn't like quality. Lol, Japan likes animal crossing, pokemon, tentacle simulators, hentai,..." - ThePonyCollie "Hey TPC, how are you enjoying the latest Wii game, Xenophobe Chronicles." - Lord_Vishana "I LOVE THAT GA-*checks title again*-WHAT IS THAT GAME?" - DalekZero Week 3, 2013 - Counting to over nine thousand "The 3ds is the male lion of the pack. After hunting, it gets the first share of consumers. When it is finished, it leaves the rest of the consumers for everything else. The other gaming consoles get to eat its scraps." - GloryChaos "Anyone who says that 9k is terrible has no idea how business works. I want you all to sit there and count from one to nice thousand, one number at a time. I'll wait. Now tell me that 9k is still "terrible". Its too bad that economics 101 isn't a required course these days." - Air_Gear_ "Count to 81k, while I count to 9k and see which system is discontinued before you're done counting!" - Shadowfxd2 "Your fanboy is showing :-)" - Air_Gear_ "Your 'warned' status is showing." - stargazer64 "It doesn't show on the media create chart, but LBP Karting debuted on the Famatsu Chart in 30th place with 3640 units... Ouch" - blundermine "Yep, guys, you heard it here first. Anyone who says 81,000 is a higher number than 9,000 is clearly a fanboy." - Koi_Tenchi "Japan doesn't matter. You'll see that more western devs will announce new games for it at E3 while the 3DS keeps getting games like Animal Crossing and Pokemon." - ThePonyCollie "Because that's exactly what happened last E3, right? Oh wait, Wonderbook, never mind." - Koi_Tenchi "Japan doesn't matter '''it's back..." - '''blundermine "Nice. I'm still waiting for the "Summer Olympics hurt Vita sales" topics to make a comeback." - SetecAstronomy Week 4, 2013 - Spirit Gears "Looks like the Wii U is in a desperate struggle." - Air_Gear_ "yet is outselling the Vita and you claim Vita is fine. You're showing what you are!" - Shadowfxd2 "The Wii U wasn't released right after its competition had a $100 price drop." - Air_Gear_ "Hey, wait a minute. This is demondogspiritbat's favorite counter-argument. I think you are another one of his cowardly alts." - stargazer64 "lol @ Spirit's new alt getting outed before he's earned a single point of karma." - Compass "Shut up stupid troll I lost karma because of the mods so i have been here longer than you think." - Air_Gear_ "Oh, snap. My mistake. Carry on, good sir." - Compass "LOL Longer than we think is Monday, January 14, 2013 6:16 PM apparently." - stargazer64 "Why hasnt this been posted on the 3DS board...hmmm Kitt? Oh I know why, because you want your thread to be another overblown troll/fanboy war and thats all that matters for an attention w$%43 such as yourself. Everyone knows that this would be more relevant on the 3DS board, but you couldnt care less about posting on a board that will have civil comments and only tally about 25 total posts... SMH" - HMRSX "U mad bruh? U seem mad bruh." - AceAndJunpei "SMH indeed. At you, not Kitt." - stargazer64 "LOL, the same sales thread on the 3DS board, which was posted a few minutes before this one, only has 8 total posts including the OP." - HugsAllAround Week 6, 2013 - lol Wii U "So thats Lumes latest gimmick. "'Hey, the PS3 AND PS2 combined sold more games than 3DS on its own'' Pathetic."'' - '''squatch22' '' "Aaww, poor squatch22, upset that nobody's buying games for this precious 3DS? Maybe you should buy one and buy some games for it." - LuminescentRule "LMAO @ Lumefail! 3DS games dominate the sales charts week after week, month after month and yet somehow they're not selling? Could this chick possibly be any more ignorant?" - AceAndJunpei "Animal Crossing is at 3.3 million in Japan in physical and digital copies combined. Yes those are such terrible sales... >_<" - Lord_Vishana "lol Wii U." - The_Djoker "Poor 3DS software, even when your top game sell over 800K in one week, people still wont admit your selling well." - krazykillerkow "Exactly they just change targets to the Wii-U because they can't say a thing about the 3DS now looking at the vita's poor condition." - Jeroisourosin "but before, when comparing the Vita to PS3 sales, it was "you can't compare console to handheld" but now that Wii U isn't doing so hot, the rules have changed?" - Shadowfxd2 "I know it's hard for you to think but the Vita is Sony's secondary system. The 3DS is Nintendo's primary." - LuminescentRule "Everyone uses shipped numbers. And by shipped I mean sold to retailers." - LuminescentRule "It's funny how you post that in a Media Create SALES thread... tell me, is shooting yourself in your foot a hobby of yours? lol!" - Megaman Omega "Damn Megaman, you tore him apart." - HungoverHero777 Week 9, 2013 - Vita gets a price drop, sells almost as well as the 3DS "That'll do Vita, that'll do. Also, obligatory "WiiU sucks" because of low sales comment. I hope all the Nintendo fanboys that come here to bash the Vita are choking on their crap right now. 3DS failed until a price drop got fans to buy it. Vita finally got it's price dropped, and is proving that price was a huge entry barrier also.Wii U is failing, and with even Nintendo not giving half a **** about making games for it, a price drop will have to happen to save it. Not to mention rushing out a half assed Mario game or two like they did with the 3DS." - SSJ4CHRIS "How old are you? From how I see it the price was not the entry barrier at all, its most likely going to go back to selling piss poor again after next week. When a price drop happens, things usually perform better than this." - moogle69 "He's a grown man. That's what scares me." - LemonKweenstaaa "The japanese sure love Senran. Sales are looking good for the system." - Sailor Goon "So sales matter now? Japan matters? lol, Goon." - Compass Week 10, 2013 - Vita outsells 3DS for the first time "LMAO @ monster hunter being 20th place. FLOP!!" - ServantOfErieos "Its been out for over a year in Japan and its still in the top 20. Nice spin, though." - LemonKweenstaaa "Sorry for my ignorance Lordy but what the hell is a Yukiko laughter? I'm guessing it came from an animu I never seen." - KaneBlueriver "Persona 4. I thought all legitimate Vita owners possessed this game:(" - AceAndJunpei "Not everybody likes jrpgs, derp." - dj___roll "It's called a joke, and you should know the definition because you're the biggest, angriest joke on this board;0) Now run along and drink your juicebox, as I tire of your low-intelligence posts." - AceAndJunpei "lol! I guess no sales topic would be complete without dj___fail randomly getting butthurt over an innocent joke." - Megaman Omega "Indeed. Except it didn't really need the "sales" qualifier..." - Compass Week 11, 2013 - Kitt Biased "Gotta love how TC posts mediacreate topics on time when certain consoles do well. lmao" - ServantOfErieos "...how can you even try to spin that? You are reaching hard as hell right now." - PlayaMadeTxn05 "Then tell me what happened the week before last week. Someone else had to post the numbers cause TC "couldn't" do it." - ServantOfErieos "Kitt had unforeseen circumstances arise, it happens. Did you completely miss the past two weeks where he posted them when the Vita sold 60k+?" - Lord_Vishana "wow! now kitt is getting bashed by trolls because the vita dropped. pathetic." - Sagadego "Lord Vishana once again ass kissing and white knighting the trolls. Kitt initially didn't post once Vita sales picked up. He only continued once sales continued to be positive." - Sailor Goon "He did post. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/620272-playstation-vita/65624008 And he took the exact same amount of time to post as he does EACH and EVERY time: 7 days after the previous Media Create was released." - supremeblaster "Damn! goon is getting owned left and right." - Sagadego "Goon must have been dropped on his head as an infant. wo dozen times in a row, lol. How sad would it be if any of us had children as slow and inept as Goon? They'd be going right into the...adoption center...yeah, that's it.;0)" - AceAndJunpei "I find it funny as always that I'm labelled a troll on this board when I point out facts." - Sailor Goon "By this logic you've never been called a troll." - Xx09x7 Week 13, 2013 - Real World Mathemagics "Lol, Vita is dying again" - L0L_FAQ "It's beating the 3DS." - Sailor Goon "wat" - L0L_FAQ "Do you live in an alternate reality?" - Lord_Vishana "Very good question...because the 3DS is definitely winning in this reality." - cheezedadada "This has to be a parody account. I absolutely refuse to believe otherwise." - LemonKweenstaaa "lmao @ Goon. "31,795 > 66,980." Parody account or not, he entertains like few others. " - Compass "Yeah, I live in the real world where I dont combine the 3DS and LL together to inflate the numbers. I live in the real world. Not the idiot Nintendo fanboyland." - Sailor Goon "You heard it here first, folks. 3DS LL sales don't count towards 3DS sales." - LemonKweenstaaa "lol! Goon has officially lost his marbles. This is what long-term, abject Ponyism will do to your psyche, kids. Take note." - Compass "Admit it. Some of you enjoy arguing with Goon. You guys have some twist love towards him." - KaneBlueriver "Goon's like a slot machine. You keep feeding him quarters, and occasionally he'll deliver a jackpot like he did in this topic." - Buretsu "lol, nice. Might want to count your tokens, though. Make sure the machine isn't shortchanging you with some crafty mathemagics." - Compass "Nah, it's no problem. I put in 6 tokens, then put in 4 more, and ended up getting 11 back." - Buretsu "Vita is trouncing the 3DS sales wise, it's cute when people attempt to argue with logic." - Human-Bean "I cannot counter his argument with something feasible" - sentoworf "Heh." - Human-Bean | 3DS | 66.980 | 76.553 | 121.921 | 1.258.395 | 1.240.445 | 11.038.275 | | PSV | 31.795 | 41.073 | 12.105 | 336.059 | 202.504 | 1.466.884 | lol - sentoworf "You're just embarrassing yourself, please stop. It's quite tiring." - Human-Bean "Yes, yes, he's embarrassing himself. Tell me more about how 67000 is less than 31800." - McMarbles Week 14, 2013 - Freefall Mathemagics "everything dropped this week, it's a slow period, both handhelds dropped about the same amount" - OtakuGamera "In units yes, but 3DS dropped 15%, and Vita dropped 40%. That's definitely not the same level of drop off." - blundermine "I don't see the logic of this "freefall" since it looks slow on every other consoles as well. Look there, the 3DS is dropped by 10k compared to last week (with 2 major hits releases as well on top of the chart), it's no problem?The VITA dropped by also 10k compared to last week (with like no games), then it's a world major problem?" - MyLovelyTotori "Hint: Percentage" - serenade_beta "Not so much.If 3DS sales reduced by 10k, their profits suffers as much as VITA sales reduced by 10k.... Sure, it already had a firm sales number before compared to Sony, but a 10k loss is still a 10k loss, and weight the same money of the 10k loss no matter the percentage." - MyLovelyTotori "Lol, is this guy serious?" - ylvis "Unfortunately he is, yes. He's one of the board's newest premier Ponies specializing in delusion and introductory mathemagics. I have high hopes for his future." - Compass Week 15, 2013 "Vita not saved after all? Those are pre price cut levels... 3DS please release your hands from Vita's neck." - pikachupwnage "Are we gonna go back to "sales don't matter" now?" - LemonKweenstaaa "Japan doesn't matter." - ChemicalBurrito "Japan is weird. Their whole culture is." - LuminescentRule ""Japan doesn't matter" right on schedule." - McMarbles Week 16, 2013 "Yeah, his insults are recycled as all hell... butthurt, rage, meltdown, pony, etc." - Matelite "Insults? Or simply describing your behavior to a "tee"?..." - Compass "Says the person who remembers events of an online message board from over a year ago? ;D" - Matelite "What kind of insult is that? "You have a fantastic memory! Take that, drone!"" - Starwars4J "Your lolposts are about as unforgettable as a horrible, burning trainwreck happening right in front of a person's eyes. So yeah, i'm not really surprised that anyone would remember your big streak of epic failure. But i guess you're so used to pulling such stunts that completely humiliating yourself in front of everyone is just yet another normal occourance in your life. How sad." - Megaman Omega "LMAO. Annihilated." - Compass "I was trying to figure out how to sig that while retaining the essence of it, but I can't bring myself to edit it." - stargazer64 "I said DAMN Megaman Omega destroyed Matelite and FKRW4Life" - Sagadego Week 18, 2013 "lol, Matelite meltdown." - Compass "Like clockwork. You know you're a bad troll when people can correctly predict what you'll post. S'all good, Compass. One day you'll find something you're good at ;D" - Matelite "I wouldn't underestimate compass, there's something about his troll technique that strikes a nerve to the core, more than any other vita hating troll." - ServantOfErieos "lol. Aww, Servant, do go on. ::blushes::" - Compass "You know a game is for casuals when its sales go up during Golden Week." - LuminescentRule "This is quite possibly the most asinine thing I've ever seen posted on Gamefaqs." - Lord_Vishana "I recall Sailor Goon made a Fear and Loathing request. Did you forget about it?" - LemonKweenstaaa "It probably drowned in all his deluded spinning, crazy mathemagics and maniacal flip-flopping." - Megaman Omega "PhotoKano Kiss is the Vitas top selling game this week...proves that Vita is for youngsters." - Shadowfxd2 "well you own one, so you're right there" - Sailor Goon "You're a youngster as well." - KirbyIsAwesome "Lol. Not exactly a well thought out retort, Goony." - LemonKweenstaaa "Do you not own one? Either you agree Vita is for kiddies to insult him or you contradict him on the fact. There's no middle ground." - L0L_FAQ "If you honestly can't answer that question for yourself, it's no wonder you say such intelligent things like my signature." - Sailor Goon "Translation: oh crap oh crap I don't have anything oh well I'll just tell him he's too stupid to get it, yeah, that'll work" - McMarbles "or I was pointing out the fact it was so freakin obvious I was insulting shadow. I realize seeing the obvious is a difficult concept for some on this board" - Sailor Goon "As always, Failor Goon struggles with basic logic and makes a great fool out of himself as he tries to wiggle his ass out of this mess, only to contradict and accidentally insult himself over and over again, making the situation worse at every turn. Classic." - Megaman Omega "Dear god, it was right under our noses all this time...." - L0L_FAQ on "Failor Goon" "lol. Indeed it was." - Compass "Poor goon. These drones must be stalking him. Everytime he posts, at least 5 or 6 posts quoting him." - ThePonyCollie "Like totally bruh. Just like how when you're in a supermarket and someone comes in after you're already there you're stalking them, right?" - AceAndJunpei "The analogy would be more akin to "OMG! Sailor Goon is in checkout #4!!!" *all the trolls run behind me in checkout 4*You and your troll friends follow me like lost puppy dogs. Its hilarious how obsessed you are with me. Tell me Ace, do you guys secretly have a crush on me?" - Sailor Goon "Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone has a crush on you bro, that's the simplest explanation." - AceAndJunpei "Maybe you wouldn't find people making fun of you if didn't say such stupid things all the time. Just consider the possibility, goon." - L0L_FAQ "Why would anyone ignore TPC? TPC posts and presents the truth in a very compelling manner." - ServantOfErieos "Someone should make a kickstarter for Goon. Here he is bringing laughs and entertainment from the bottom of his mathemagical heart, and he doesn't ask for a dime in return from anybody. I salute you, Goony" - lunchEATSyou "The goal would be $11. That way, I could pledge $6 and there would only be $4 left." - LemonKweenstaaa "newbie question: is sailorgoon a regular poster here?" - halfelven23 "despite my better judgement, I've been a regular poster here for about 11 years" - Sailor Goon "That sounds about right. You were here for six years. Then stuck around for another four." - Compass "LMAO! Took me a second, then I had a hearty laugh." - AceAndJunpei Week 23, 2013 "Super smash bros is overrated.I can't believe people are blushing over cel shaded graphics and rehashed gameplay." - ServantOfErieos "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Hilarious Sony Pony double standards are hilarious:" - L0L_FAQ linking to a topic where ServantOfErieos gushes over a Vita game with cel-shaded graphics "lol exposed" - sentoworf "Where's gigavolts, he said vita would never see under 10k again..." - Shadowfxd2 "That guy is the new Michael Patcher." - StrikeNinja24 "I wish you guys had a vita to enjoy the experience of playstation all stars. Tactical, fun, superb visually. So underrated." - ServantOfErieos "why do you like bad games but hate good games?" - moogle69 Week 27, 2013 "Wii U sales are absolutely pathetic. How long will it take for PS4 to outsell it in Japan? 1 month?" - Yuri_LowelI years later, the Wii U is still about a million units above the PS4 Week 29, 2013 "So after running some pulls, it looks like 20% to 25% of Pikmin buyers are going the digital route. This seems to be about the same rate for Vita owners, so that's a good estimate to use for digital sales for Pikmin in Japan." - blundermine "I really doubt using a gamefaqs poll is indicative of how many games are sold digitally in Japan." - mike_411 "Why not? The results here are consistent with retail/digital ratios we've seen in the past in Japan." - blundermine "Gamefaqs probably attributes to about 1% of the gaming community, so no, it isn't indicative." - Sailor Goon "Is that a number u pulled out of ur ass?" - squatch22 "Does he use any other type of numbers? Lol." - AceAndJunpei "And apparently he knows nothing about sampling theory either." - blundermine "All right, this is more like it. Infighting. Nnamz DC'ing low Vita sales. Goon practicing the dark arts of mathemagics. Megaman Omega laying the smack down. Awww, yeah, Media Create is back, ba--*topic gets locked*" - Compass Week 33, 2013 "Wow. Most of these are Nintendo titles O_O" - Jrx1 "Again with the biased comment. Bring Skitt back, he was neutral." - talesfan215 "I don't get how that's a biased comment... It's literally nothing more than an observation. Count the titles up there and the majority are on Nintendo systems." - Koi_Tenchi "It's like the 3DS fanboys come here to laugh at us for Nintendo dominating. Too many games to play indeed, 3DS owners." - talesfan215 "Saying Wow. Most of these are Nintendo titles O_O is a stealth way of saying Nintendo dominating." - talesfan215 "Take a break, man. Get some air. This place is getting to you." - stargazer64 "insecure much?" - Ironneos99 "Poor Talesfan:( Reality has a well-known Nintendo bias when it comes to sales. Can't trust reality man; CAN'T TRUST REALITY!" - AceAndJunpei "Wii U really is an embarrassment isn't it. PS4 to outsell it within 2 months. Nintendo will dominate the handheld market but their pants will be pulled down in the console market." - The_Djoker Week 34, 2013 - Uncharted wasn't made by Sony "Uncharted wasn't even made by Sony. Why use that as an example when we're talking about first party games? You want a fair comparison? Look how the God of War games have progressed." - talesfan215 "Wow.....wow.... just...stick to not talking about games please." - StrikeNinja24 "hilarious" - sentoworf "Uncharted wasn't made by Sony? The series is developed by Naughty Dog and Sony Bend, both companies which are 1st party." - ORANGE666 "Uncharted is developed by Naughty Dog. And yes, I know they're Sony brand." - talesfan215 "Uncharted was made by Naughty Dog, owned by Sony. talesfan, just stahp!" - Sagadego "I know they're owned by Sony. Naughty Dog is a team that works for Sony. They can easily be sold off like Rare and have Naughty Dog belong to either Nintendo or Microsoft." - talesfan215 Week 37, 2013 - Monster Hunter 4 releases "I get modded for the silliest **** ever and this topic gets derailed (anyways) with dronies flocking in and trolling. Their do-good buddies that were pointing the fingers at me in the topic earlier are nowhere to be found, they seem to find it amusing to allow their troll buddies to tear the board down with droning. (Slang for 3DS fanboying, mods) And I usually almost never complain openly, WTF I'm so disgusted." - ServantOfErieos "Wanna solve your problem and do the whole site a favor at the same time? Leave. If not stop whining. You're making a scene and everyone is looking at you." - ShaneJ "Holy! One of the most epic Servant meltdowns I've ever seen!" - ylvis "not sure you understand what the term 'meltdown' means" - Sailor Goon "I think you know the answer to that. ::enjoys scheduled meltdown::" - Compass Week 38, 2013 - Wii U outsells Vita "lol the very first reply was a negative Nintendo spin that got modded. I'm loving this topic already." - LemonKweenstaaa "I have faith in the mod system. My message will be overturned promptly, until then I will avoid this topic." - ServantOfErieos "And there was much rejoicing." - McMarbles "lol, WiiU...What?!" - ThePonyCollie "The 3DS sold more than 44x what the Vita did. I wonder if everyone at Sony is looking at this with their heads down in shame." - DarthLaharl "Modding SoE for his first post is pathetic. Especially when you see the posts from Megaman after that trolling everyone with his 3DS love. I am on neither side, but when people like Megaman and his crew come here day after day just to slur a games system, you know this board is lost forever." - hustlin_pimpste Week 39, 2013 ""my little sister can't be this cute"....wth Japan" - XCrossYZ "and it beat Wind Waker lol. You really can't take Japan seriously" - Sailor Goon, gets moderator for this post "I'm getting really tired of your xenophobia." - Lord_Vishana "I just noticed this. I have nothing against you, Vishana, but this is one of the stupidest comments I have read from you. Firstly, it is not xenophobia - irrational FEAR - and secondly it is not even close to being racist or bigoted, imo. Are you trying to be uber-PC or something?" - hustlin_pimpste "Except I've never once insulted Japan or its people. I've given facts that they account for a small percentage of the gaming population, and made fun of the Nintendo trolls who use Japan as the centerpiece of the gaming market. Please point to where I've insulted the Japanese. Either grow a backbone or put me on Ignore. It's not that difficult." - Sailor Goon "You have me on ignore. So does that mean you don't have a backbone?" - LemonKweenstaaa "I honestly have no idea why Xeed has gone after me like this." - Lord_Vishana "Xeed is the worst poster here, and possibly the worst human being. The worst Jerry, the worst." - stargazer64 Week 40, 2013 "Lowest Vita was ever at before was 4k wasn't it?" - Zechs23 "Hey, at least it still outso- oh wait." - LemonKweenstaaa Week 41, 2013 PSV | 60.166 "I knew gathering the Dragonballs would be worthwhile." - Laevant (Moderator) You could of saved Yamcha. Or fixed the government. I'm not sure which one is more useless yet. - StrikeNinja24 "Should have wished to be a fair and tolerant moderator. jk don't ban me bro." - L0L_FAQ I might actually get a Wii U for Wii U Fit. I lost like 20 lbs playing the original Wii Fit but then I got Wii Fat :-(( - stargazer64 Week 43, 2013 "Stable Vita is stable? Nah, just kidding. Give it a couple of weeks." - Angemon_23 "Stable...ponies....there's a joke here somewhere." - stargazer64 "Why do you guys always compare the Vita to the Wii U, instead of, you know, it's actual competition?" - HungoverHero777 "They'd compare it to the Gizmondo before comparing it to anything that sells more than the Vita." - Megaman Omega "So far, 3DS is the only thing outselling it. No need to point out the obvious, can't beat the 80,000 of parents that buy 3DS for their kiddies." - MarkthePhoenix "Ah, the old Nintendo is for kids trolls tactic." - NintendoGamer83 "Not saying it's for kids, it's just a fact that parents buy Nintendo handhelds, barely Sony. It's a lesson I learned in real life, I actually go out unlike like some people." - MarkthePhoenix "Its a fact most ppl buy Nintendo handhelds." - NintendoGamer83 "But everybody buys Nintendo handhelds, barely Sony. You were singling out parents for some reason..." - Compass "how childish, so you're gonna run away like a coward?" - Sagadego "You want to call my boss and tell him I'm cutting work for this? LOL Sorry, this is real life." - MarkthePhoenix "Don't use that BS excuse when you spent hours "arguing" with random people on the net. You liar and thief, make me sick to my stomach. People like you are just, ugh I'm so mad that I can't even see what I am typing. YOU are what is wrong with America, YOU." - XCrossYZ "He only lied about being a thief." - Compass "Oceans 11 reference out of nowhere. GJ, Compass." - L0L_FAQ "::tips hat::" - Compass Week 47, 2013 "Haven't you heard? The Playstation 4 is the second coming of the Playstation 2, the king has returned to claim back it's number 1 spot " -''' ' '''ManjiMidou' "Hmm, Compass should consider this ridiculous line for his next "100% serious quote" sig..." - Buretsu "Manji is so gross, I couldn't bear to see his name along with every one of my posts." - Compass "Yet another classic Megaman "anti-Sony on a Sony machine board" hate post. Every damn week, the same crap, same person." - hustlin_pimpste "Why is it that you always melt down when you see a valid post pointing out problems with how Sony handles things? Is it perhaps because you're such a pathetic fan drone? ;)" - Megaman Omega "Ah the classic megaman "u must be meltfdown lolz" when someone points out to him how pathetic his posts are in the Media Create thread. My bad, you weren't here last week. That is some awesome defence you have there. eh? Must be another Megaman who has clockwork "meltdowns" in the Media Create so regularly." - hustlin_pimpste *posts this picture in response to Rustlin* - Megaman Omega "^^ Yay, MeltdownMan is back with another of his huge, meltdowny posts." - hustlin_pimpste "Yet ANOTHER massive MeltdownMan post. There is zero evidence of my ever being a fanboy of any machine but you just keep throwing that insult out along with "nappy time" etc. It's funny, whenever someone like you argues (badly) you always start to use the plural. Who is the "we" you speak of? Are you really that delusional you think you speak for a group of people when you rant on? " - hustlin_pimpste "*looks at your sig* Whatever you say, fandrone. ;)" - Megaman Omega "WTF? You(or whoever is in the picture) look like a drunk Klingon." - pikachupwnage "lol, that's the "hustling pimp" guy? Why am I not surprised." - Compass Week 50, 2013 "Here's my question, OP. Do you have explicit written permission from Media Create/Famitsu saying you ate allowed to post these numbers every week? If you don't, I highly suggest you get that permission by next week. Or else ill mark this damn topic week after week. These numbers aren't your place to publish without permission. Frankly, these sales numbers are no ones business to know. If a company/publisher decides to publish them publically find. Outside that this data shouldn't be plastered here week after week. So get the permission from Famitsu or stop these threads." - bh7812 "LMAO, please tell me this is a joke. Because if it isn't..." - AceAndJunpei "I'm not sure if this is actually serious, but please don't mark perfectly innocent threads." - Laevant (Moderator) "Well, i haven't chuckled that hard in awhile, so thanks for that." - krazykillerkow "*bursts out in Yukiko laughter*" - Lord_Vishana "I havent posted in a MC thread in a while, but I have to here. I got a nice lol from this too." - cheezedadada "The fan trolls are getting more desperate by the day." - Shadowfxd2 "The "bh" in bh7812 obviously stands for butt-hurt, nothing to see here folks, its a joke account." - Brasen "He's in meetings with his lawyer to help him put a stop to these illegal sales topics once and for all." - Compass Week 51, 2013 message was deleted at the request of a moderator or administrator - Supaboy2 "Laevant used his banhammer. LOL But seriously, suspension just for calling someone a fool? Harsh much? :/" - talesfan215 "Interesting that you managed to read that post in the twenty seconds it was up for, yet you ostensibly missed the actual violation in it. Your crystal ball is malfunctioning. Anyway, that's the last post from me in this topic (probably). Enjoy Christmas etc etc" - Laevant (Moderator) "I'd ask what he was banned for, but you're leaving. Merry Christmas." - talesfan215 "I really hope Supa wasn't one of your alts. Because that would make me sad on Christmas. Don't make stargazer sad on Christmas." - stargazer64 "lol Mark" - Ooseye "I give it a maximum of two days until another provisional account pops up that mercilessly whiteknights everything that Sony does, praises the Vita as the best thing ever, curses Nintendo as the devil and completely denies being Supaboy2 or any of his previous sockpuppets. :)" - Megaman Omega "is this some sort of new thing the trolls think is cool referring to a user by their name?" - Sailor Goon "Their name? You mean, the name of one of his banned accounts?" - Angemon_23 "I took corrective action, OP. You were warned last week corrective action would start happening if you didn't stop posting this stuff weekly.The Vita forum is for discussion of the actual hardware and the games themselves, not this sales chart nonsense. Like I said last week, get the permission of Famitsu/Media create, submit that to the mods and myself, and I'll back down. Until then, this action is what you can expect every week. This obsession over sales figures/charts/financials has GOT to stop, guys. The figures/financials are not your concern, worry or business. They do not need to be plastered on message forums every week/month. Both Media Create and NPD lists say "proprietary and confidential" in black writing. That means do NOT post it anywhere without permission! If you all want a separate sales forum for each system, that'd be a real good idea at this point. So, get the permission to do this or I'll see ya again on Wednesday, Same time same channel." - bh7812 "Lol oh wow. Look guys, he's back!" - Tzuba12 "lmao, this guy. Why do I suspect he'd have no issue whatsoever with these "figures/financials" being "plastered on message forums every week/month" if they favored Sony? lol. Call it a hunch." - Compass message was deleted at the request of a moderator or administrator - bh7812 "You seem to have missed or ignored what I said last week. These topics are fine. Please don't make a habit of rolling in here every week with asinine threats." - Laevant (Moderator) Week 4, 2014 "And yeah, Megaman Omega and Squall are nowhere to be seen. Haven't seen Squall's sorry behind in months." - NickPampers2 "So you're not even bothering to pretend you're new here anymore Mark?" - Ooseye "You can lurk without having an account. You have knowledge of stuff too despite only being like two months old here?" - NickPampers2 "Suuuuure." - Ooseye